


The Chair In The Waiting Room

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, Public Smooching, Questionable use of waiting room chairs, Smooching, Taking full advantage of any and all smooching oppotunities, lapsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: I'd say these two need to get out of each other's faces for a moment and get some fresh air, but that would be a lie.Inspired by my local doctor's waiting room. And my mental Lucina pointing at a chair in said waiting room and saying, "That looks like a good place to make out."





	The Chair In The Waiting Room

Robin eyed the waiting room critically. Lucina had gone to get drinks for the two of them, so the tactician was left with picking out a spot. There were only two other patients sitting in the rows of chairs, but she always approached these things with precision. It was what she did best (and what they paid her for).

_ Oho.  _ The blonde peeled back her lips in a devious, wolflike grin as her gaze landed on a seat that was wider than the others (but not  _ quite  _ as wide as two put together) and was set a bit away from all the others.  _ Perfect.  _

Lucina returned, an Orange Crush in one hand, root beer in the other. “You got a place picked out?” she said, sipping the latter drink. 

“Yes, in fact.” Robin gestured to the chair, still smiling. The bluette understood immediately, and handed the soda to her girlfriend before plopping onto the seat, back against one of the armrests while setting her legs to cover most of the rest of the cushion. She shot a grin to the tactician, placing her drink on the floor as she did. 

Robin returned the smirk before sliding onto Lucina’s lap, hooking one of her legs around her girlfriend’s back while letting the other hang down to the floor. The two proceeded to lock lips.

Lucina tasted like the soda she’d been drinking before. The tactician entertained a moment of flicking her tongue through the lower regions of her girlfriend’s mouth for that flavor, then ventured further for the much sweeter sensation of her heated skin. 

The bluette shifted underneath Robin, groaning into her mouth. The blonde pressed into her deeper as a response.

Finally, Lucina broke away with a gasp, her cheeks tinted pink. “That was nice,” she panted. “Wanna save it for when we get home?”

Robin made a comically pouty face, but agreed. The two resigned themselves to snuggling for the moment.

Neither of the patients looked up, and the people that worked at the office were used to what was often called the couple’s “lovey-dovey shenanigans”, so they weren’t disturbed. 

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I guess this is my introduction of my modern-day Fire Emblem AU. It's not completely finished yet, and pretty complicated, but just roll with me, alright? I promise it'll make sense eventually.


End file.
